Arion
History Arion first came to be as a MUD in 2003 known as The Lost Lands of Arion based on traditional ROM codebase. The only creator then was Rainer Roomet aka Ranka. In 2004/2005 Erich Erstu aka Hyena joined his team and they worked together for some time but very soon Ranka had to go to the army and things were halted. When Ranka returned they started to develop again but not for long. In the end of 2006 Hyena started to create the whole new map for Arion as the old one consisted mainly stock areas. When Hyena was about to finish, things started to fade away. Ranka seemed to be uninterested. However, to test the new world, Hyena had to use another server for testing and after eight months of silence Hyena put his version of Arion up again (encouraged by an old Arion player). As the old Arion's server was down and Ranka had completely lost his interest, Hyena started developing on his own. Thus, the new Arion first appeared in August 2007 and is known as Arion: the Nightmare. Arion: the Nightmare can be played on carlnet.ee 4000 LOGSTATION OF ARION In the summer of 2006 Hyena created a logstation primary for Arion. However, that logstation also supports uploading logs for another Estonian MUD Stonia ( telnet: stonia.ttu.ee 4000 ). Races Whities: Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves ''- the Good Side'' Brownies: Nomads, Giants, Ssrathi lizardmen, Formians ''- the Neutrals'' Blackies: Orcs, Goblins, Demons, Trolls ''- the Evil Side'' Fallens: Fallens, Drows, Gollums, Duergars ''- Corrupt Good Side aka Fallens'' Undead: Ghosts ''- Hated by everyone else'' Classes Warrior ''- True Kings of physical strength and fighting.'' Thief ''- Stealthy rogues and rangers.'' Cleric ''- They serve the Godz to gain supernatural abilities.'' Mage'' - Common magic serves them here and there.'' Gameplay The gameplay of Arion is probably the best out there because all is done to make it as comfortable as possible. In other words - less spam - the player really don't have to type as much as they have to in most MUDs. Knowing the map better than your opponent no longer guarantees the win. For example, although doors have names, they also respon to "open north" or "open exit" commands. Small automap is always given to players and they can use AREAMAP and ZONEMAP to see even larger landscape. In addition, there are really only a few rules to follow when playing. A good system requires fewer restrictions. A really good example of 1 vs 1 Things you can do in Arion * level-up to 51 for exp, to 100 for warpoints (player kill) * fully configure the ansi colours * see different types of real time maps * take part of 1 vs 1 tournament fights * advance in skills * gather gold * trap others * find magical items and equip yourself to become more powerful * gather logs for a campfire * trade between different cities to gain profit * learn new complex spells and skills * discover the world * become a master of player kill (It really needs the skill of the player not the strength of the character) * compete other players in rankings (Top killer, top level etc)